


Cute Couples Costumes

by sweet_caroline



Series: Cute Highschool Boyfriends [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, it's halloween time so you know what that means
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_caroline/pseuds/sweet_caroline
Summary: Jeongin really, really, really wants to wear couples costumes for Halloween, but Hyunjin isn't so sure.





	Cute Couples Costumes

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a couple days late for halloween but it's still cute so  
> enjoy!

“Please, please, pretty please,” Jeongin whined from his spot perched on Hyunjin’s kitchen counter while the older was trying to make hot chocolate to warm them up after Hyunjin’s freezing soccer practice. 

“I don’t get why we have to dress up at all, let alone a couples costume. Innie, that’s so tacky.” He huffed handing Jeongin his mug with extra whip cream and sprinkles. 

“Come on Jinnie, it’s not tacky. It’ll be so cute.” He whined, hopping down from the counter and following his grouchy boyfriend to the living room. 

“Nope.” Hyunjin stood his ground. They reached the couch and Hyunjin pulled the pouting Jeongin into his lap. “What movie?”

“Won’t I look so cute Jinnie?”

“If you don’t decide we’ll watch a horror.”

“Hocus Pocus. Come on everybody we’ll know we're dating.”

“...”

“Nobody will try and hit on me,” Jeongin whispered knowing he was about to get his way. “They’ll all know I belong to you.”

“Fine.”

Jeongin smiled smugly before burrowing himself into Hyunjin’s chest. They were going to be the cutest couple at this party. 

***

And that’s how Hyunjin ended up at Chan’s house Halloween night dressed in black skinny jeans, a white tee shirt and a leather jacket all topped off with greased back hair. Jeongin had been ecstatic when Hyunjin finally said yes to going as Danny and Sandy from Grease. And Hyunjin himself could admit that the costumes weren’t super tacky, in fact, Jeongin looked adorable in his yellow poodle skirt, white blouse, and cardigan. 

His adorable boyfriend had been dragged off somewhere earlier by a certain Pikachu named Felix, and Changbin was around somewhere dressed as Ash. Hyunjin wondered briefly how Felix had been able to talk him into that before he remembered how easy he had caved to Jeongin. Woojin and Chan also fit the Pokemon theme with their team rocket costumes complete with a tiny stuffed Meowth that Chan refused to let out of his sight. Minho, Jisung, and Seungmin had also found a loophole in the couple costume clause and each showed up as one of the Powerpuff girls. 

The party was pretty tame compared to years past, but still, Hyunjin couldn’t recognize half the faces there. He noticed his chem partner Jeno and his boyfriend Jaemin, who were also both on the soccer team, dressed as Mario and Luigi, and he reminded himself to thank Jeongin for not choosing something so tacky. He was also pretty sure that the small boy that Jeongin hung out with in art came in with them dressed as princess peach so there was that. 

There was another couple in the corner dressed as Jack and Rose from the Titanic, but not everyone had been so creative. A lot of people had just worn animal ears or a onesie and called it good. Hyunjin was actually kinda glad that he said yes to dressing up and wasn’t one of the boring people sitting at home wearing a shirt that just said: “this is my costume”. 

He wasn’t happy however that Jeongin had gone off with Felix over half an hour ago and had still yet to come back. It only took him a few minutes to find Jeongin in the crowd talking to Jisung, or should he say Buttercup. 

“Hey Jisung, can I steal my boyfriend for a sec?” He asked coming up behind the two and wrapping his arms around Jeongin’s waist. 

“Yeah sure, but have you seen two other Powerpuff girls anywhere?”

“They were in the kitchen less than twenty minutes ago.”

Jisung nodded goodbye before skipping off to the kitchen to find his boyfriends.

“Hi Jinnie, so do you still think my costume idea was tacky?” Jeongin asked before kissing Hyunjin’s cheek already knowing he was right. 

“Ugh, half the people here have no creativity. Seriously I’ve seen like six different Harley Quinns with Jokers. So at least we're actually cute.” 

“See,” Jeongin giggled pulling on Hyunjin’s hand. “Told you. Now come on I want to dance.”

Hyunjin rolled his eyes before laughing at his adorable boyfriend and following him through the crowd. 

***

They had stayed at the party for quite a while before going off on their own, the deciding factor was when some drunk guy had puked in the corner. So, they got out of there before Chan could try to persuade them into helping clean it up. They eventually found themselves at a small 24-hour diner with some retro 1950's theme because Jeongin had been adamant that it matched their costumes and he wanted more pictures even though Hyunjin had been his personal photographer all night. 

They were currently sat in a red booth surrounded by only a handful of other customers. There was an order of fries between the two as well as a chocolate shake with two straws, because Jeongin asked and who was he to say no. 

“So, what costume was your favorite?” Jeongin asked popping another fry into his mouth. 

“Yours,” Hyunjin answered without a thought. 

“Noooo, seriously I liked the couple dressed as Alice and the Mad Hatter even though they don't really date in the movie so I don't get why that's a couples costume. The one freshman dressed as Pennywise was also really cool, but he kinda freaked me out.”

“Yeah, but you looked the cutest.”

Jeongin blushed before reaching for the milkshake and taking a drink out of the straw that Hyunjin was pretty sure was supposed to be his, but oh well. 

Hyunjin finished off the last of the fries as Jeongin drank the last of the milkshake. 

“You ready to go?”

Jeongin nodded pulling on his coat while Hyunjin went up to the counter to pay for their meal. When he came back Jeongin reached out to take his hand and started complaining about how tired he was which was understandable since it was nearing 3 am. 

“Am I taking you home or are you spending the night?” Hyunjin asked as he opened up the car door for his boyfriend. 

“Can I spend the night?” Jeongin asked stepping into the car and looking back up at Hyunjin.

“Of course baby,” Hyunjin answered kissing Jeongin's forehead before closing the door and heading to his side of the car. 

The car ride back to Hyunjin’s house was quiet, he had turned the radio volume to low half expecting Jeongin to fall asleep. However, Jeongin stayed awake rambling in a soft voice about how the small boy in his art class had finally gotten asked on a date by his two crushes the week before. 

Jeongin unsurprisingly forced Hyunjin to carry him up to his room once they reached his house. And they got ready for bed in relative silence, Jeongin not even having to ask before borrowing one of this boyfriend’s sweatshirts to sleep in. 

“Goodnight,” Hyunjin whispered wrapping his arms around Jeongin’s small frame as he curled into his chest. 

“Night Jinnie,” Jeongin whispered faintly before drifting off to sleep. 

Hyunjin watched his boyfriend sleep peacefully before thinking that if Jeongin asked he would do almost anything, even if he wants to wear those ugly matching sweaters for Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a 7000 word comparative essay and a creative writing assignment due in english  
> as well as a critical analysis paper in my gov class  
> and a 7 page paper on tariffs effect on global trade  
> all due in the next week  
> and i have written none of them haha help  
> i also had five tests yesterday and i didn't have time to study for all of them so i didn't study for any of them  
> haha whoops


End file.
